


Ensemble - Zusammen

by Reichenbachstag



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, France - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Germany, Hetalia, History, Idk maybe just friends, Married Life, Platonic Relationships, Yaoi, aph, aph Hetalia - Freeform, Élyséepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichenbachstag/pseuds/Reichenbachstag
Summary: France and Germany are the heart of Europe today, but how could that be after two world wars?(Feel free to check the historical facts, You'll know them to be true.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbee_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/gifts).



> First of all thanks for reading this!  
> I'm german and France will always have a special place in my heart so this had to come sooner or later.  
> The dates and names are all historical accurate, feel free to check. This was the topic of my graduation presentation in french class, and I had to turn it into an ff.
> 
>  
> 
> (Also this is for Beidget because of her beautiful art and being the great friend she is!)

Two countries - two neighbors to be more specific and two world wars.  
Yet they still end up as friends, but how?

22nd January 1962: Two politicians who've been friends for a long time make the first step in finally bringing their countries together.  
Charles de Gaulle and Konrad Adenauer sign the Contract d'Élysée.

And while the two presidents, the two friends hug there are two other men in the room looking at each other.  
A bit nervous about what to do next, but also hopeful and somewhat relieved.

Still France and Germany had been hereditary enemies for decades and friendship cannot be set in place by contract.  
It has to grow slowly - so as France and Germany hug at last too it's tense and not longer than necessary.

But as their glances meet again - as iceblue and lavender brush each other there's no hatred anymore, just relief that for a long time no one's going to die.

Neither Frenchmen nor Germans, at least not through each other's hand.

22nd September 1984: François Mitterand and Helmut Kohl hold hands for several minutes in Verdun, for the time it takes to play both the french and the german national anthem.

Something truly extraordinary, in a time Germany was still split.  
These men were like bright shining star for the amitié franco-allemande.  
But what brought these men to hold hands on live television?

They were commemorating - commemorating the deaths of two world wars.  
Together.

These two weren't the only ones who held hands that day, also two seemingly young men - known as the personifications of France and Germany did.

Two hands which previous held weapons to kill each other now entwined into each other.  
There may or not may already be feelings blossoming in their chests.

Feelings that are more than friendship.

Thankfulness.

Trust.

At least for now, in this moment these are the only feelings being much stronger than the still a little fragile bond of friendship between these two.

For now.

In the years passing these two men meet several times again, quite a lot to celebrate the success of Airbus which started off as a small project of France and Germany.

Dday has been celebrated so often now, always on Ohama beach; always only the allies: America, the United Kingdom, Russia and of course France, but in 2004 the Germany and his president Gerhard Schröder have been invited to celebrate together with the allies.

Now one can clearly call Germany and France best friends, maybe even more.  
They drink together, laugh together hug a lot and walk around arm in arm.  
And the other countries truly can confirm that they have never seen these two so close and lovingly as now.

Nowadays they're often called a married couple leading the EU.  
One might argue about the last part, but also one has to say that they're definitely the heart of Europe due hard times.

And one cannot deny the spark between these two whenever their having dinner in Paris.

Most people would call a city this crowded unromantic at times but the crowd is where these two men feel most comfortable together - surrounded by their people, not being separated through borders.

From time to time one sleeps at the others place whenever there's an official visit.  
And on these occasions they love sharing a dance, but it never truly goes further than that.

Usually when France and Germany are alone, they just stay in each other's arms enjoying the peace of the moment, hoping whatever the future brings - whatever might come...

May it not separate them again.


End file.
